


From Here to Eternity

by no_big_deal



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Play, Anonymous Sex, Don't Read This, F/M, No Pregnancy, Spanking, just a very little, mild misogynistic language, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_big_deal/pseuds/no_big_deal
Summary: Dirty. Vegas. Fuck.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 22
Kudos: 72
Collections: GingerRose Kink Weeks





	From Here to Eternity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PastelWonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelWonder/gifts).



> Because the Gingerrose fandom is the most incredible, horniest, loveliest group of people -- for some reason I can't write Reylo like this to save my life -- but Hux & Rose? No problem...

He could hardly believe it—he was balls deep in this girl and he was confident he'd first seen her not five minutes ago. 

When Solo said he'd have his bachelor party in Vegas, Hux figured Dameron would be the one who disappeared from the group for the night chasing random available pussy but _no,_ he thought, as a particularly vicious thrust was paired with a devastatingly sexy wail of pleasure, somehow _he_ was the one who had left his friends behind in the club to get dragged upstairs by a girl—whose name he had not yet learned—for some intensely dirty and anonymous sex.

They'd met, if one could refer to their initial encounter as _meeting,_ when he’d bumped into her crossing the dance floor, going to order Solo another drink.

She’d looked up at him, deep brown eyes he could die in, and said something like, _"want to try that again?"_ But the club’s music thumped so loud he couldn't quite catch her meaning. But he wanted to.

He’d desperately wanted to know what she meant so he’d leaned in closer to see if she'd say it again and when he did she bumped his crotch with her hip and when he gasped in shock she did it again. 

And again. 

And again.

Within seconds, they were _grinding_ against each other on the dance floor. His hands slid down her body to her ass to pull her flush to him and though her words were obscured by the reverberating bass pouring from the nearby subwoofers he could tell filthy things were falling from her lips, lips she now used to pull at his jaw, his mouth, his tongue.

Before he knew what was happening they were in the elevator, her hands were down his pants, they were undressing in the hallway and then—finally—they fell into a hotel room. He'd lost his shoes and shirt somewhere along the way.

She pulled him towards the bed and he spun her around, his hands going between her cheeks to find her—ah, but she wasn't wearing any panties. He growled in her ear as his fingers wiped the moisture from her cunt up to her clit and back to her tight little asshole. She gasped and bucked under him as he circled it lightly with his fingertip before thrusting his fingers back into her warm wet center—her cries now loud and clear in the silence of the hotel room.

Not a complete idiot, he grabbed his wallet out of his pants and started rolling a condom on as best he could one handed as he continued to fondle her with the other.

She whined when she realized what he was doing—and he was flattered—but protection wasn't up for negotiation. 

Flipping the skirt of her dress completely forward, he bent her over, pressing her face into the bed. The breath wooshed out of her and, moaning, she wiggled her ass, a clear invitation. He lined up behind her, grasping her by the hips, and she groaned as the head of his cock touched her folds, her indecent sounds deep and guttural as he began to thrust.

Normally, Hux didn't consider himself much of a talker during sex—that wasn't about to change now—but she hadn't said a word to him since that first garbled greeting in the club and since then there hadn't even been any _"yes"_ or _"more"_ or _"fuck yes more please,"_ only low moans, breathy cries, shrieks and whines and gasps. So Hux bit his tongue and punctuated his thrusts with grunts and—without consciously deciding to—slapped her ass three times in quick succession—each _crack_ of skin-on-skin rending a fierce wail, muffled by the bedspread into which her face was currently pressed. 

She was so short, he felt _powerful._ Her hips were so full he felt like a king—she was two thick handfuls currently gripped between his thumbs and fingertips—and at this angle, her body looked like fucking paradise.

He _was_ fucking paradise, he thought, ramming into her again as she screamed and ground her pussy back at him. With a growl, he grasped her hips again and lifted—her feet came off the ground—her weight now fully in his hands—her upper body crushed into the bed. 

All too soon—even through the condom—he felt her clench around him, repeatedly squeezing him and with a banshee screech she was coming— 

And coming— 

And coming— 

And Hux took a second to feel pride in his work as he yanked her up and back into him with a roar. Squeezing her soft tits through her dress, he let himself go, filling her up, and coming so hard his peripheral vision got blurry.

His thrusts ceased; dropping his knees down an inch, he delicately pulled out of that heavenly cunt and allowed the skirt of her dress to fall back down. He smiled as he ran his nose through her thoroughly tousled hair; though it likely was not what this girl was looking for, the memory of her beautiful eyes and flirtatious smile had him dropping kisses down her spine as he helped her to lie down on the bed.

Depositing the condom in the bathroom trash, he walked back towards her, slowly. He might be overstaying his welcome but he's only human. He needed a minute. With an exhale he fell back on the bed, not touching, but close enough that maybe they could.

He looked over at her. She looked back at him, a curious little smile on her face.

"Hello," he said, "I'm Armitage Hux."

She chuffed out a laugh, covering her eyes as she giggled, so he continued. "It's a pleasure to meet you, miss...?"

She laughed harder at this... But in a way that wasn't meant to discourage him. She’s _happy._ She's smiling and he's made her laugh and it's almost as good a rush as he got from fucking her.

She reached out her hand and took his, still laughing. "I'm Rose," she finally said.

*~*~*~*~*

It's a story they can't ever tell the kids, obviously, but on their 30th wedding anniversary (in Vegas, of course) he reminds her how he fell in love with her laugh that night and she smiles, happy and excited and falling in love all over again. 

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite thing ever: post orgasmic bliss Rose laughing at fate putting Armitage Hux in her sights for a dirty Vegas fuck. Dirty Vegas fuck man isn't supposed to have manners! and a posh accent!! but such is Rose's life.


End file.
